Software applications are a common part of the work and home environment. An employee, for instance, may use many different software applications in the course of a work day. Some of the software applications may be custom applications that were created by the employer to assist in the operation of the employer's business.
Some software applications can be relatively complex and may require training for a user to be able to effectively use the application. Producing training materials for an application can be costly. It is desirable if training materials for a software application can be efficiently created.